Sometimes, Kidnapping Solves Problems For You
by ChinchillaPrincess
Summary: Sora Hasonyami is the adopted son of the cruel rulers of Destiny Islands. One day, when a mysterious assassin with silver hair comes to assassinate his "parents", his life is spared and he decides to start over. SoRiku, AkuRoku, CLeon, Seiner, and more!
1. Prologue

Far away, in a different universe, there is a world called Destiny Islands. It is a large chain of islands home to many villagers as well as people from the city, other lands; and even other worlds! The beautiful, tranquil land is ruled by King and Queen Hasonyami. Their adopted son Sora will take ahold of his parents reigns when they step down or pass away. I have to say though, Sora's parents aren't _quite_ the best rulers though. While Destiny Islands is financially stable, the government is corrupting with it's selfishness and bribery. Most everyone hates his parents, the worst people of them all. Truthfully, even Sora himself doesn't like them at all. They are loathed to the extent, people would do _anything_ to get them out of power. Some people would maybe even resort to assassination...


	2. Chapter 1

**AHHNN WTF WTF WTF. I took so long! XD Well, here you go. Second chapter, GO! Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and never will. Hell I really DON'T own Kingdom Hearts! I don't have the game or anything! ;A; What's wrong with me? Ahhhhnnn…**

Sora was sitting alone in his room. "Ugh…I hate being my parents. They always bicker and try to tell me things that aren't true."

He sighed, exasperated. It really _had_ been a long day for him. Even though he had gone out, he hated being "idolized" by everyone, when really they were cowering in fear. 'It's not my fault it was a pair of evil dictators that adopted me!' he thought to himself. 'Besides, when I take over, I'll be _much_ nicer to the townspeople!" He huffed at the thought. He couldn't wait to take over because then he could prove to everyone that he wasn't like his parents.

A knock came on the door. "Master Sora, it's time for you to go to bed." The door opened quietly and a girl with flaxen hair swept over her right shoulder. "Ah, thanks Namine."

Sora had always wondered why he still had a bed time. 'I mean, I really wonder! I'm almost 18. Then, I can do what I want.' He sighed again, loud enough for Namine to hear on the other side of the room .

"Is something wrong?" she asked hesitantly, trying to sound worried. Sora knew she didn't care, but she told her anyways. "I can't believe my parents. They're crazy and act like dictators!"

He barely caught Namine giggling under her breath and whispering to herself, "They might as well be…"

The fact that Sora heard that changed everything. Once Namine was done getting him ready for bed, she left Sora alone in his room to drift off into peaceful slumber. A slumber she thought would be eternal…

**A/N: OKAY OKAY I KNOW IT'S SHORT, BUT BEAR WITH ME BECAUSE I WILL PROBABLY HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP LATER THIS WEEK! Why do I constantly have cliffhanger endings? = v =; **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am WAAAYYYYY too busy. GAWD. I feel like making a new fic now too. It's gonna be based on the song Somewhere Only We Know by Keane. ~ :3**

That night Sora awoke to a loud crash and small crackles all around him. Despite being jolted awake, he felt very comfortable. He was warm and it made him sleepy. Being the airhead he is, he hadn't realized the glow coming from the corridor, just outside his room. Upon realizing he was becoming extremely hot and not just comfortable, he also noticed smoke coming from the other side of his door. In a rush, Sora jumped out of his bed and opened the door which was hotter than anything that was ever cooked in the kitchen. He cringed and opened his door as quick as he could.

"What? Oh my Gods, what's happening?" The house was falling apart before his eyes. Everything was burning with flames hot as hell. He saw his whole childhood crumbling in front of him. The whole front of the mansion was engulfed in flames, which meant he had to find a way out other than the front door. The smoke started to get into his eyes and he started coughing as his lungs filled with the tainted air. Disoriented, he just barely dodged a falling ceiling beam. He had fallen on his knees when he noticed glints of light coming from across the corridor.

'W-what is that?' he thought to himself. He got of his knees and stumbled towards the wall. He leaned against the wall with one hand to his mouth and the other holding him up. He lost his footing once, but he caught himself before he fell to the floor. His eyes were growing strained from trying to see in the intense heat, so he could only squint to see where he was going. Everywhere he looked, the light fractured and made the air look wavy around him.

Dizzy and light-headed, he collapsed on the ground and curled up into a ball while having a coughing fit. He only caught a glimpse of the light he had been trying to investigate. It wasn't a light at all, it was a tall man. All Sora could see before he blacked out was the figure's silhouette and his shining silver hair, approaching his laying figure.

**AHNNN MORE THAN THREE WEEKS AND NO UPDATE. I'M A BAD PERSON**


End file.
